Malignancies are seriously threat to people's health. According to WTO statistics, among over 5 billion people worldwide, on average up to 6.9 million people die each year from malignancies, there are also 8.7 million new cases, and this number is increasing every year. Therefore, research and development of antitumor drugs have already become an extremely challenging and significant part in the field of life science today. In recent years, with the rapid progress of life science research, basic processes such as signal transduction in various malignant cells, cell cycle regulation, induction of apoptosis, angiogenesis and cell-extracellular matrix interactions are being gradually clarified. As a result, the focus of today's research and development of antitumor drugs has shifted from traditional cytotoxic drugs with low selectivity and high toxicity to discovery of new antitumor drugs which have high efficiency, low toxicity and strong specificity, as well as selectively act on specific targets, using some of the key enzymes of cellular signal transduction pathway associated with tumor cell differentiation and proliferation as a drug target.